Talk:London
TR, you've been to London, right? I'm going back and forth on whether to treat myself to a vacation there. If I book now I can have four nights for $750 or three nights for $690 (airfare included). Right after the New Year--second week of January. Suggestions? Should I go for three, four, or hold out and see it at a higher price in the warmer weather? Turtle Fan 02:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I was there in September, when the weather was generally warm, a bit rainy, but quite pleasant. :Honestly, the more time the better, regardless of the weather. I was there for a week, did the whirlwind tourist thing, and I'm still wondering how I didn't make it to one place or another. TR 14:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd hate for it to turn into another Tokyo. I had forty-eight hours, and somehow I spent all my time running around and didn't see or do anything interesting. But it's an expensive city so three or four or five nights, with meals and transportation. . . . By contrast I've got a great price for this trip but I've also got much less money now than I did when I went to the Eastern Capital. ::Somehow it seems I never see everything no matter how much time I have. I was in Seoul for months and months and I still never got around to doing this or that, and hardly ever travelled into the rest of the country despite its being full of stuff I wanted to see. Forty days in Rangoon and I didn't see anything except the shopping center; there's not all that much else to see, but what there is, I didn't. Well I went to the filthy old pagodas, endured the nickle-and-dime shakedowns of the foreign tourists, and bored myself to tears looking into all the tiny Buddhist shrines, but I actually only went to be polite to my hosts who insisted on showing it to me. Didn't even bring my camera--There's a camera fee for foreigners, along with a sock fee and an umbrella fee and a breathing fee. Singapore I somehow hit almost everything in about five days, though in retrospect I should have spent a lot more time doing some of it. The other half of that trip was some flyspeck island in Indonesia where someone built a resort for wealthy Singaporeans and Malaysians; there were a fair number of tourist attractions there, but I skipped all but the dullest one in favor of extra lounging on the beach. Montreal was a similar story to Tokyo. Oslo I feel I did everything; I was travelling with people who'd been there before. That helps. Milan was just an airport layover, though I went through Immigration to get another passport stamp because it's ridiculously quick and easy to enter the EU. ::And I've lived such a short distance from New York almost all my life, and I've never hit most of its cultural and social spots. But then that's usually true of the city closest to where one lives, isn't it? Turtle Fan 20:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Spanish City? Would London be considered a Spanish city too based on RB? ML4E (talk) 00:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :No--Spanish rule was indirect through Isabella. England was still its own country, even if it had little or no say in its own destiny. TR (talk) 00:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, got you. ML4E (talk) 01:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) MWtIH Entry I added the commas around the PC's name here "One PC, Cedric Mitchell, witnessed the Westminster Abbey attack." but considered a change similar to Jonathan's here "Constable Cedric Mitchell witnessed the Westminster Abbey attack." I didn't do so because the former implies he was the only witness while the latter has a weaker implication. I do think the second version is smoother but do have concerns over a possible change in meaning. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 19:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :How about: "Constable Cedric Mitchell was a witness to the Westminster Abbey attack." This is more suggestive that there were other witnesses.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:36, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :My question is, was he the only witness. I never read the novel so can't say but the original implied he was the only witness. If that is so, then you would be changing the meaning to something that is incorrect. ML4E (talk) 19:41, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::It happened on a busy day, when one guy snuck in among the crowd and detonated his bomb, causing a Boston Marathon style uproar. PC Cedric is simply an everyman chosen to be our POV for the scene.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::He wasn't the only witness. TR (talk) 20:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Very good. Then the change improves accuracy since the original seemed to imply he was the only witness. Probably because the article says the attack happened at night so I thought in the wee hours. Was it like that, or late evening, or early evening for that matter? ML4E (talk) 18:05, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Good question. I assumed night because it was quiet, but it's actually not all that clear. TR (talk) 18:12, May 10, 2016 (UTC)